


Drarry Valentine's Day

by Drarryfanshelley33



Series: Drarry holidays [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Annoyed ron, Draco Malfoy is Not Amused, Draco Malfoy is So Done, F/M, Harry Potter is a dick, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, M/M, draco is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarryfanshelley33/pseuds/Drarryfanshelley33
Summary: Harry & dracos first Valentine's Day
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Drarry holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155683
Kudos: 5





	Drarry Valentine's Day

Harry woke up to soft breath on his neck. He opened his eyes and noticed a arm draped aross his waist. He turned around, Draco was already awake "good morning love." He said pressing his lips gently against Harry's. Harry relaxed and laid his forehead against draco's. They had met in diagon ally during the summer after the war and eventually started dating. They continued their relationship into 8th year when they got invited back. 

"Mornin" Harry said yawning. He snuggled into Draco with a content sigh. "We have to get up scarhead." He kissed Harry's forehead. "We are going to miss breakfast." Harry groaned, "five more minutes!" 

~~~

Hand in hand, Draco and Harry walked to breakfast. They sat down at the slytherin table and grabbed some toast. Pansy and Blaise came in a few minutes later and sat down across from them. "Sup fuckers" pansy said as she plopped down on the bench. Blaise smacked her with his potions book. Pansy ignored him "what are you two love birds doing for Valentine's Day?" Draco looked at Harry "I don't know, what are we doing?" Harry faked surprise "it's Valentine's Day?" Hurt flashed across draco's face. "Yeah... Love did you forget?" Harry shrugged acting nonchalant. "Oops sorry" Draco abruptly stood up "I have to go" he said walking out of the hall quickly.

Pansy looked at Harry angry. "What the fuck potter? Did you really forget?!" Harry shrugged again and left the hall.

He met up with Ron and hermione outside the hall before class. "Hey guys, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Hermione blushed and smiled. "We are going to the three broomsticks for dinner." Ron smiled at her. "What are you and Draco doing?" Ron grimaced, he still didn't like him very much. "I told him I forgot about Valentine's Day but, I am going to surprise him with dinner on the grounds tonight." "That's a wonderful idea Harry!" Hermione smiled warmly. 

~~~

Fuck potter. 

I hate him.

Draco sat glaring daggers at the back of Harry's head. Okay so, maybe he didn't hate him but, how could he forget about Valentine's Day? Draco had bought Harry a gift that was stored under his bed at the moment. He decided that he wasn't going to give it to him. Draco glanced down at the notes on D.A.D.A. that he was supposed to be taking. He sighed, he pertended to be angry, but really he was just sad, sad that Harry had forgotten such an important day.

~~~

Classes where over and Harry decided to start his plan. He praticaly ran to the edge of the forbidden forest, and began to wined his way through the thick trees to there place. Harry and Draco had discovered their place in the beginning of the year while looking for some alone time. Pulling his backpack off his shoulders he began to set up.

~~~

Draco was sitting in his dorm doing his homework, when a white owl swooped in and dropped a note on his lap. As the owl flew back out he opened up the note. 

Draco, 

Would you meet me at our spot at diner time? 

~hp

Draco thought for a moment, did Harry not really forget? He decided he was going to bring Harry's gift just in case. 

~le time skip~

Draco marched down to the forbidden forest, gift in hand. Once he got to their place, he was shocked to say the least. It had been decorated with candles all around the small clearing, in the middle sat Harry who was grinning and sitting on a pile of red and green pillows and blankets. He blinked and stood in shock for a moment then ran and embraced Harry. "You asshole! I thought you forgot!" Harry laughed lightly, "of course I didn't love." Harry pulled away and kissed Draco gently. 

"Dinner?"


End file.
